parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty Melts
this scene is frosty the snow man part 9 Edward Melts Sir top ham hat: And now it was Edward's good fortune that right at the bottom of the hill was a tiny greenhouse used to grow precious tropical poinsettias for Christmas. Inside the greenhouse were indeed a bunch of tropical poinsettias, as Edward and starfire gazed in delight. Edward carried StarFire in his arms as he walked to the door. Edward : You know, it's got to be warm and snug inside for all those flowers to grow so beautiful, let's go in. Starfire: Oh, but...you'll melt. Edward: Just a little. I'll only stay inside for a minute, besides, I've been meaning to take off a little weight anyway. Edward got up to the door, opening it and entering the greenhouse. He started looking around at the greenhouse uneasily. Then he started sweating a little, as he walked to the center. Edward: Shew! Stay in here much longer and I'll really make a splash in the world. Starfire giggled a bit, making Ed smiling uneasily. Unknown to them, a familiar magician came upon the greenhouse, panting as he was exhausted. When he regained his energy, he closed the door angrily. Edward noticed and gasped as he saw Eddy, who looked at Edward evilly, outside the greenhouse. Eddy:Now I got you, and the minute you're all melted, the hat will be mine He laughed evilly, before stopping as he heard something and looked up in surprise. Up in the sky was a sleigh drawn by eight reindeer with a Rat in the driver's seat. The rat wore a red and white Santa cap, and a red-and-white coat with black belt and red pants. He was known as Roddy st James or Santa Rat, or Roddy Claus, or just simply Kermit. Eddy:Oh no! It's that Rat who delivers presents! He'll ruin everything! Sir Topham Hatt: Roddy had arrived, during his yearly present delivery, but was he too late? Back at the glen, the reindeer came in to land, when Roddy pulled on the reigns. Roddy: Whoa! The reindeer slowed down when they landed, and the sleigh came to a stop, before Faffy suddenly returned, as Roddy noticed. Roddy :Well, hey, little Dragon, what's the matter? Faffy squeaked and chattered for quite a few minutes, and stomped his feet rapidly. Roddy apparently understanding what Faffy was trying to get through, nodded. sir topham hat : Faffy explained the situation to Roddy, as you would know, speaks a fluent Dragon Roddy t: I see. Well, don't worry. I'll be sure to get your friend made of snow to the North Pole, after I'm done with my deliveries, but there won't be than many left. I'm practically almost done. A bit later, Eddy gasped before quickly hiding behind a tree near the greenhouse. Sir topham Hat : And after not finding Edward and starfire on the hill, they followed Edward's path in the snow to the greenhouse. faffy hopped over to the greenhouse, saw the path connecting and then happily pointed with his arm and his ear, with Roddy following. Roddy: The greenhouse? Well, that shouldn't be a good place for someone like him to be, we better bring him out. Roddy opened the door and walked in, with Faffy following, but as soon as they came in, they gasped in shock and surprise. Nigel's Voice: But the minute they walked inside, a terrible sight had met their eyes. There, lay a puddle of water, with Edwards Model the coal lumps and corn-cob pipe, with Starfire burying her face in her gloved hands, weeping at the sight of her now-melted friend. Basil Dies Courage